


Want and Need

by Sev1970 (mk_malfoy)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: General, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-13
Updated: 2007-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-03 23:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk_malfoy/pseuds/Sev1970
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry watches the Weasleys and wants what they have. Can he have it with Ron?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want and Need

**Title**: Want and Need  
**Author**: Sev1970/MK Malfoy  
**Pairing**: HP/RW  
**Rating**: M  
**Date Written**: July 13, 14 &amp; 15, 2007  
**Summary**: Harry watches the Weasleys and wants what they have. Can he have it with Ron?  
**Warnings**: language, rimming, frottage, hot boy/boysex!  
**Words**: 6,524  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing HP -- that would be JK Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., and any other entities involved.  
**A/N**: Thanks so much to Magdelena for beta'ing this for me.

\--_Have patience with everything that remains unsolved in your heart. Try to love the questions themselves, like locked rooms and like books written in a foreign language. Do not now look for the answers. They cannot now be given to you because you could not live them. It is a question of experiencing everything. At present you need to live the question. Perhaps you will gradually, without even noticing it, find yourself experiencing the answer, some distant day.-- Rainer Maria Rilken from __Letters to a Young Poet_

Harry Potter was confused.

He looked longingly out the window and watched Bill and Fleur as they talked and looked at each other lovingly. They were the _happy ever after_ that he wanted.

Bill had deep scars and was forever changed because of his encounter with Greyback. Fleur no longer had the handsome-looking young man that Bill had been when the two had met, but both had a devotion to the other that had nothing to do with aesthetics and everything to do with love and respect. Fleur was completely committed to her husband, and he, to her.

They looked so carefree, Fleur, her silvery-blonde hair whipping into her face, and Bill, moving it out of her eyes with tender movements using his unsteady hands. Harry wondered what they were talking about. Perhaps Bill was telling her that he had finally broken the curse he had been researching for over a year. She would be ecstatic for him. Or maybe he was telling her how much he loved her.

What they had was what Harry wanted. He thought he had wanted it with Ginny, but then Dumbledore had died and Harry had done the only practical thing he could think of regarding her – he had told her they couldn't be together. After the war ended they'd tried again, but their feelings had changed and friendship was going to be as far as the two would ever go.

There weren't a lack of girls who wanted to go out with him; Harry could have almost anyone he chose. The problem was, he didn't want just anyone, but the person he did want, he didn't want to want them.

He had thought about asking Hermione out a few times, but never did – she was a good friend, but Harry felt wrong thinking of her as anything more. Then there was Luna. Harry knew she would be interested. He did like her and they got on well enough, but he just couldn't ask her out, not yet anyway. Perhaps in a few years when they were older and he wasn't as concerned about trying to fit in after not fitting in for the first seventeen years of his life, he'd be ready to ask her out. He knew it was wrong that he cared what his friends would think, but he couldn't help it. Sometimes appearances did matter, shallow or not, but Harry fervently hoped that in a few years that might not be the case and no one would care that Harry Potter was with Luna Lovegood. She would make him happy.

Yes, that is what Harry would do: he would wait a few years, let these conflicting emotions leave, then he would approach Luna.

By then this uncertainty that had been plaguing him would surely be gone. Ron and he were best friends, after all, and that was what they would always be. Harry liked girls; he had never liked boys that way… only now he thought he might – he certainly had been having dreams about doing things to Ron… with Ron… but they were just that, dreams, because no matter what his subconscious might be telling him, Harry knew he was straight.

"Hey, Harry."

Ginny. "Hey."

"Have you seen Ron?"

Harry forced himself to turn away from the window so he was facing Ginny. "Yeah. He and Charlie went with your dad to the Ministry. Your mum said something about your dad needing help." Ginny nodded, but was looking at him with what Harry knew to be worry. He hated when she looked at him that way. "What's that look for?"

"What's wrong?"

Shrugging his shoulders and suddenly feeling defensive, Harry shook his head. "Nothing's wrong."

"You can't fool me, Harry."

She was right about that. "I don't want to talk about it." But it seemed as though talking wouldn't be a necessity because Ginny was now looking towards the window, more than likely seeing the same scene he had. She smiled and sighed, then turned back to him.

"I can't believe she married Bill. We really did misjudge her."

"Yeah I guess we did."

"So, I'm guessing you're feeling a bit lonely?"

Couldn't she just let it go? At one time, this fiery determination that resided within Ginny had attracted him to her, now it only upset him. "I don't want to talk about it, Gin."

"Harry, I doubt anyone other than Ron knows you better than me. You know I'm not going to let this go. We might no longer be together, but that doesn't mean I can't worry about you."

Harry took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose; he was getting a headache, and his former girlfriend wasn't helping things. Cleaning his glasses on his shirt in order to give him something to do other than face Ginny, he tried to think of something to say that could end this conversation. She really did know him better than anyone other than Ron... why did it always come back to Ron? "If ever I need to talk about what ails me, you'll be the one I come to, Gin, but for now, let it go… please." Yeah, he sounded pathetic, but he couldn't be bothered to care.

"Okay, fine, I tried. Dean is coming over later and we're going to have a swim, so I'm gonna go get ready."

"Yeah, okay," Harry said as he put his glasses back on.

"Harry, I want you to be happy."

Forcing a smile, Harry nodded as he watched Ginny leave the room. He would always care for her and he was chuffed that they had been able to remain such close friends. No matter that they had once been intimate, she didn't seem uncomfortable around him now, and Harry was happy about that because he loved the Weasleys and couldn't imagine his life without them. But if it had or ever did make Ginny uncomfortable for him to be around, he would give his surrogate family up because Ginny's happiness was important to him.

"Harry, dear, will you go tell Arthur, Ron and Charlie that supper is ready?"

Putting down the plates he held in his hands, Harry nodded and set out to find the three, who were probably still in the shed working on whatever project Mr Weasley had brought home. Harry hadn't gone to see what they were doing as of yet because of his sullen mood, but he was curious because he had an idea that whatever it was the three were working on, it was not going to be anything Mrs Weasley would approve of. Harry mused as he walked towards the shed that it was curious that Mrs Weasley had to realise more than likely what was going on, yet she hadn't once gone out to the shed to see what was going on. It was another aspect of being part of a family that called to Harry. There was such peace within the Weasley household, and they appeared to support each other even when they might not completely agree with what was going on.

Entering the shed, Harry cleared his throat. "Supper's ready." Three faces looked up at him, each of them covered in grease and who knew what else.

"Oh very good. Boys, go get washed up and help your mother. Harry, please tell Molly I'll be there as soon as I have cleaned up."

After Ron and Charlie left, Harry looked at the large automobile and couldn't help the small laugh that escaped. So Mr Weasley had found another car to bewitch. It looked to be an older model Aston Martin, and while the exterior appeared very much as any other Aston Martin, the grease, various tools, and other unidentifiable objects littering the surrounding area indicated to Harry that the interior of the automobile now probably little resembled what it had looked like hours earlier.

"She's a beauty, isn't she? I'll ask that you not tell Molly; she thinks we brought a comuter home. I'll tell her later."

"I can't believe your dad's going to bewitch another car," Harry said as he and Ron played Exploding Snap in Fred and George's old room, a room which was now filled with various trinkets that Mr Weasley had procured, most of them Muggle devices. "Your mum isn't going to be too pleased."

"Mum doesn't have to know until she needs to, yeah? It's bloody brilliant. I can't wait to use it. Er, I think Fred and George did something to these cards – they keep exploding every time I use this one card."

Harry laughed at Ron's now singed hair, and didn't stop when Ron glared at him. Smoke rose in small ringlets until a wand was pointed at it, causing it to dissipate. "Caught on, have you?"

"Git."

"Hey, I didn't do it." Harry ducked as a plushy was thrown at him. He caught it and threw it back.

"Wanna play a game of Chess?"

"Yeah, sure." Harry watched as Ron waved his wand to gather all the cards together, then as Ron's Wizard's Chess set appeared. He and Ron might be in their twenties now, but nights such as this reminded Harry of their early days at Hogwarts when they had very little to worry about.

"Dad said we'll finish the car tomorrow. Charlie has to work though. Want to help?"

"Yeah, sure. You know you have to take me with you when you go for a ride in it, don't you? Our last ride wasn't the best memory to be left with."

As soon as he said it, Harry mentally slapped himself for sounding so needy. Where had that come from, and what did it matter who Ron took with him in the car? A whole hell of a lot was Harry's answer to himself, and something in his stomach fell. This was becoming impossible to deal with, and ignoring it was not going to work. Not for the first time, Harry wished to be someone else. He had thought he could control his growing feelings towards Ron, but it appeared as though he had been wrong. He felt miserable inside but grinned at Ron, trying to hide his true feelings.

"Spiders, yeah, not good, mate. Yeah, of course you'll go with me. You don't think I'd take Dean, do you?"

It was amazing how little it took to make Harry happy. "Thanks. You know, I think he might ask Ginny to marry him."

"Why do you say that?"

"I don't know, but he's been looking at her differently. I can see it in his eyes how much he loves her."

"You're a strange one, Harry. I mean, when I look at them all I see is my sister and some bloke who is shagging her."

"You're such a prat," Harry said as he rolled his eyes. "You're not looking close enough."

"Yeah, and I don't want to, thank you very much. Whatever makes my sister happy, will make me happy, but too much information… er no, I don't need to know the details. When she and you were together I was really happy for the two of you, but I told you and her back then that I didn't want to know any details about your relationship, and I feel the same about her and Dean. When you ended things with her and she was so upset, I tried being mad at you, but then after she talked to me, I knew that for whatever reason, she wasn't meant to be with you. When she began seeing Dean after the war after the two of you tried getting back together again, I didn't want them together, but I've changed my mind. He's a good bloke and he'll treat Gin right. But yeah, she's my little sister and I'm always going to be wary of any bloke who wants to take her away."

All Harry could do was nod. Ron could be daft, irrational, and completely mad at times, but he was protective of those he loved, and hearing him speak so lovingly about his sister made Harry regretful and wistful. He had never had – that he could consciously remember – a family who cared about his well-being and happiness. The Dursleys hadn't cared for him, and had only raised him because of some familial obligation tripe, Harry supposed. What would it have been like for him to have had a mother and father, and a brother or sister? Would he be as protective of her as Ron was of Ginny? Harry guessed he would. Ginny was so lucky and she didn't even know it. She wasn't the only one, however. Harry knew how protective Ginny was of Ron, as well.

What the Weasleys had was what Harry wanted more than anything.

Everyone in the Burrow was asleep except for Harry, who was lying on his back staring at the stars through the window, his hands resting beneath his head. Other than Ron's snores, which were increasing with each breath he took, it was quiet. Usually there were wolves howling off in the distance and the sound of the gnomes rustling their way through the garden below, but now it was as if everything – other than Ron, that is – knew that something was coming and silence should prevail. Harry glanced at Ron, thankful that his best friend seemed clueless about this unspoken agreement between everything else surrounding them. As bothersome as they were, snores were sound, and Harry craved what sound brought with it; it meant life. Harry hated silence.

Looking back towards the window, Harry let his eyes close, wishing for sleep to overtake him. There was a light breeze, and it felt wonderful as it wisped across his bare chest, but it wasn't enough to drive away the stifling heat that had lingered for days with no sign of letting go of its hold.

Taking a deep breath, he pushed down the duvet covering him and got out of bed, put on his dressing gown, and went to the loo. It was just as hot and quiet there as it was in Ron's room. On his way back, he met a still half-asleep Ron in the passage.

"Had to go to the loo," Harry said as he yawned.

"Come with me."

"What?"

"I need to show you something outside."

Harry stifled another yawn, shrugged his shoulders, turned around and followed Ron down the stairs and out the door into the darkness. The breeze ruffled his hair and felt wonderful. Looking over at Ron, Harry raised a brow. "So what do you have to show me?" Harry saw a smirk and got the impression he was about be a part of something not so innocent.

"Ginny and Dean conjured a small swimming pool earlier and they left it so we could swim tomorrow. Wanna go for a swim?"

"Yeah," Harry said rather indifferently, although he was anything but indifferent. A swim sounded wonderful. His dressing gown was sticking to his chest and he could feel the perspiration beading along his hairline. He followed Ron around to the back of the house and smiled as they passed the shed which held the Aston Martin, wondering if Mrs Weasley knew about it by now. He thought not.

Then they turned the corner and a swimming pool met his eyes. It was not big, but it looked wonderful… and cool. Harry saw Ron take off his dressing gown, and couldn't move for looking at his best friend stripping in front of him, but then he realised he was staring as Ron began removing his boxers, so he looked away and began removing his own clothing. Harry didn't exactly feel comfortable being naked in front of Ron, yet he was soon stepping into the cold water, relaxing as it covered more and more of his bare body with each step. He came to a stop a few feet across from Ron, who had leaned his head back into the water. When the wet, red hair emerged from the water, Harry laughed. "Feel good, does it?"

"Oh yeah. I was boiling upstairs."

"Hm, you seemed to be sleeping fine to me if your snoring was any indication." Harry went under the water when Ron splashed at him. When he came up, he splashed Ron back. "We're gonna wake your mum, dad and Ginny."

"You don't think I'm that daft, do you? Er, don't even say it unless you want me to dunk you. Ginny, she sleeps through anything, and Mum and Dad, well they won't be waking up until morning."

The smirk and inflection in Ron's voice was all Harry needed to understand – Ron was becoming more and more like the twins each day. "What did you do?"

"Nothing you need to know about. Let's just say Fred and George helped me out. I needed to make sure Mum and Dad didn't wake up until morning."

Harry raised a brow and smirked, admitting to himself that he felt a bit like Snape… okay maybe not so much. "So you planned this, did you?" Harry went under the water again, swam to where Ron was, and reemerged only inches from him. "Why would you do that?" Harry was completely serious, no hint of playfulness or nervousness at all…definitely not.

"Last night you didn't sleep much; I heard you tossing and turning. I thought you could use some help tonight; besides, it's too warm. We could both use a swim, yeah?"

"So you did this for me?" Harry was almost at a loss for words.

"Uh-huh. And it was a good idea, wasn't it? You look relaxed."

Relaxed was not nearly strong enough a word to describe how wonderful Harry was now feeling. The water was cooling him, and his best friend was… dare Harry say Ron was flirting with him? He couldn't be sure, but Ron's usual demeanor was such that he wouldn't have done this unless there was an ulterior motive. Harry would just have to go along with it and see how things progressed. He would be damned if it was going to be him to make the first move, however; his life was messed up enough as it was and he surely didn't want his coming out to his best friend to be a mistake. Harry went under again and came up, a smile on his face. "Yeah, the water feels um… really… good."

"Do you want me to wash your hair?"

Now Harry's breathing was speeding up – this definitely was unlike Ron. Oh Merlin. But still, this could mean anything. Harry swallowed the hope that was rising within him, and willed it away. "Er, yeah?" Harry turned around per Ron's hand movement, and then relaxed as Ron took his head and pulled it back so his hair was completely submerged. A few seconds later, he was standing again, albeit closer to Ron, who had pulled him back so that there was very little space in between them. Harry imagined that Ron's cock was only a couple inches away, and that was all it took for Harry's to begin making a move of its own.

When Ron next touched Harry's head, it was to apply the shampoo, which Harry was guessing Ron had conjured; it wasn't usual to have shampoo by the swimming pool, after all. He felt as Ron ran his fingers through his hair, massaging his head. There were few feelings Harry had experienced which felt as good. Yeah, he had rather enjoyed his time with Ginny immensely, although they really hadn't gone very far sexually, well, not as far as people thought they had, that is. Probably the best sexual experience Harry had had thus far was when he wanked, which he did a lot… every night, in fact. When he orgasmed after jerking himself off, it was a feeling of bliss, but this feeling he was encountering now, and knowing that this was Ron and that those were Ron's fingers massaging his head, and that there were mere inches between Ron's cock and Harry's arse, Harry was beginning to reassess what feeling good consisted of. This felt pretty damn good!

"Am I hurting you?"

Harry let a small moan escape and tried shaking his head, but found that Ron's rather strong grip was not allowing him to do so, so he settled for the most intelligent thing his mind could come up with. "Mflivjsdf," and then he moaned again, leaning his head back a bit so that he felt it bump into Ron's chest.

"I am gonna assume that is a no."

"Mmm." Harry was basking in the feel of those fingers doing such wonderful things to his hair and head, and could feel the vibrations of laughter coming from Ron's chest. No one other than his hands had ever touched him in such an intimate way…okay yeah, Ginny had, but this was completely different.

Harry's head was then lowered; his face held by Ron so only his hair went beneath the water. He noticed that the moon was almost full, causing him to think of Remus, hoping he was okay. He then felt as Ron ran his hands through the sudsy hair, and some time later, he was lifted and turned so he was once again facing Ron. He grinned, but no words were coming to him.

"Mmm, you smell good, Harry."

"Thanks. That felt bloody brilliant. Want me to wash your hair now?"

"Not tonight, but tomorrow night would be good."

Harry was having a difficult time because he was close enough to feel that his best friend's very ample cock was experiencing some movement. He looked at Ron and nodded. "Yeah, tomorrow, you and me, here. Yeah," came out far too breathily.

They continued looking at each other, Harry fairly positive by now that this was what he thought it was. It scared him, yet it brought a smile to his face. Ron looked as nervous as him.

"What are you smiling for?"

"Just feel like it, I guess." This was awkward as hell. Cho. This was how it had felt when he had liked Cho. That feeling hadn't lasted, nor had the relationship, but Harry was hopeful that things might go differently this time. "Erm, Ron, I--" Harry ceased speaking when Ron lifted his hand and shook his head.

"I was the one who brought you out here, and I think you deserve to know why."

Harry nodded.

"I just wanted…er I mean I've been meaning… ah bloody hell, Harry, I think I fancy you…er, more than friends. Oh God, you're gonna tell me you fancy getting back together with my sister, aren't you?"

Harry grimaced and shook his head. "I like your sister just fine, Ron, but um, no, Ginny and I are friends and nothing more. As a matter of fact, I was thinking that I wanted to be with you, so er, yeah…um, you really fancy me?" Harry was shaking by now but he grinned when Ron nodded. "Do you think I could kiss you?" Not giving Ron a chance to say no, Harry's lips met Ron's briefly, then he pulled back. "I've waited a long time to do that." Harry licked his lips and closed his eyes, opening them again when he felt one of his nipples being licked. A gasp was his only response before he lifted Ron and engaged him in another kiss, this one most definitely not brief or chaste. When they finally broke apart, Harry was panting, the heat that had abated because of the water, once again upon him, but as Ron was the reason, Harry wasn't uncomfortable in the least.

"Um Harry, I wanna… um… er…I want to…"

"Bugger me? Is that what you want to do?" A nod from Ron was his response. "Er, yeah, I do want that, but um," Harry looked around him and then let out a nervous laugh, "is that safe? In water?"

"Okay, yeah, let's go back to my room er… yeah we can do that."

"You're as nervous as I am." Harry was breathing much quicker now and he felt his cock continue to react to his proximity to Ron. He leaned into Ron and whispered in his ear. "I want you to fuck me, Ron; I have for a long time." Harry then went to the edge of the pool, pushed himself up and then helped Ron out of the pool.

Once they were both standing in the light breeze, awkwardly stealing glances at each other's erect cocks, Harry leaned in and kissed Ron, then after he had retrieved both of their dressing gowns and they had donned them, he placed his hand in Ron's and began to lead his soon-to-be lover back towards the house. "I always thought I'd be the one petrified and too scared to say anything, and here you are looking like you are about to bugger a Thestral. I'm not that bad-looking, am I?"

"Merlin no, Harry. I'm just a bit er… not sure what to expect. I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't, and if you do, well we'll know not to do it that way next time." Harry chuckled but quickly stifled it.

"Harry, don't try to be daft, okay? I'm serious; I don't want to hurt you."

Not another word was spoken until the two opened the door to The Burrow and Ginny was standing in the doorway. Harry let go of Ron's hand.

Bugger.

"What in Merlin's beard are the two of you doing out at this time of night?"

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but then turned to look at Ron, who had also opened his mouth.

"Harry and me, we were out having a swim."

"Likely story. Harry, your hair smells like roses."

Harry momentarily thought he might be sick as he glared at Ron, but was mollified when a quiet 'Sorry,' was whispered.

"Erm well, we're gonna head up to bed now, you should too, Gin."

"Yeah, I guess I should. Do us all a favor though you two, okay?"

"And what would that be, Sis?"

"Use a Silencing Charm. I really don't want to hear my brother buggering my former boyfriend."

Harry gulped and looked incredulously at Ginny, not believing she knew what they were about to do, but when he peripherally saw Ron frown, he turned his head to face him.

"You were spying on us, weren't you?"

"Not at all, brother Ron. I simply had my window open because it was boiling in my room and I heard the two of you. So then yeah, I looked. Seemed as though the two of you were doing a bit more than swimming down there. You two think I am so daft, do you? Ron, I've seen the way you look at those magazines with Oliver's pictures in them – I've known about you for two years. And you, Harry… Hermione is the one who told me about you. She told me last year, told me that you were trying to be straight. I guess that didn't work too well. Sorry I couldn't change you."

Harry smiled weakly, hardly knowing how to respond. Sometimes it wasn't easy to know how to take things from Ginny. She seemed okay, but she did sound a bit odd. Was she jealous? Harry hoped not. "It's okay, Gin, I think I'm gonna be okay now." Ron had been looking at him strangely since Ginny had mentioned Hermione, and Harry knew something was wrong. This was a lot tougher than he had expected.

"You don't want to be gay, Harry?"

Harry sighed as he shook his head and looked at Ron sadly. "I didn't, no, but er…well, I like you, Ron… a lot."

"I like you too, Harry."

"Awww, love, gotta love it."

"Shut it, Gin."

"No, I'm serious. Love is special and if the two of you have found it in each other then I'm happy for you."

Harry grinned. "Really?" He was dragged up the stairs before Ginny could respond.

"I want to spend the rest of the night buggering you, not chatting up my sister."

As the door was opened, and as he felt himself being pushed down on the bed, Harry's breathing, which had returned to its normal rhythm as they spoke to Ginny, sped up again. He felt as his dressing gown was removed, and remembered that their boxers were still by the pool. Then he was turned over and felt as Ron got on top of him, his body covering Harry's. The pressure was exquisite, and he could feel Ron's cock burrowing itself between his legs, just below his arse, its tip brushing his inner-thighs.

Small moans as Ron rutted against Harry were the only sounds for several minutes, and then Harry felt Ron lift up and roll onto his side so they were once again facing each other. Harry leaned in and kissed him.

Harry had never done anything with another boy, and he was terrified of what was about to happen, but he knew this was right. Ron was the only one for him. Being gay still confused him because he didn't feel gay, but he thought he was falling for Ron, and a straight Harry would not be doing such a thing.

"You're shaking, Harry. Are you okay?"

Harry nodded and smiled when Ron gathered him in his arms and hugged him. They were best friends, had been for years, but nothing in that time had ever made their bond of friendship as real as this. Harry felt safe in Ron's arms and knew his best friend would never let anything or anyone hurt him. That is what Harry had needed all his life – someone to care for him and to love him. Hell, this was new and nothing might come of it, but if it did, and Harry really hoped it did, he knew he could be happy forever. That is all he wanted: to be happy.

"Harry, are you alright?"

Harry nodded. "Uh huh." He was burrowed in Ron's neck and enjoying licking it far too much for a more coherent answer. Then he leaned back and raised his head. "You taste good." He then resumed his exploration of Ron's neck and upper chest, and moaned as Ron's hands wrapped around his cock.

There was a part of Harry's brain that wanted things to go faster, but he was enjoying just lying here with Ron, both of them enjoying each other. There was potential here, and if their first time was going to take all night, then so be it. They could bugger hard and fast later.

"You're still shaking. Are you sure you want to do this, Harry? We can wait."

Harry sat up and straddled Ron. "I'm scared, Ron, but it's not because I don't want this or because I'm scared you're gonna hurt me, I'm scared because… because it scares me how much I wan – how much I want this. I feel like you are a part of me already, Ron, and I don't know if I can handle it if this doesn't work."

"I want it as much as you do, Harry, I assure you. You have no idea how long I've waited for you. Yeah, it's scary, you and me…this. Hell, I wanted Hermione forever, but then in sixth year, I was jealous of Draco. You seemed obsessed with him, and I wanted you to feel that way about me. I guess then I knew I was gay."

"You've wanted me for that long?"

"Uh huh."

"Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"I knew you'd react badly. You had enough going on then and didn't need me telling you I was gay and that you were the one I wanted. So I continued as I had, and you thought I still wanted to be with Hermione. I didn't want you to learn the truth."

"I'm sorry it took so long, but now that you have me, I'm yours. Please make love to me." Again, Harry sensed that he was sounding a bit needy and pathetic, but he wanted Ron. He wasn't ready to admit what that meant quite yet, but he did want Ron, and that he had no qualms admitting. His cock gave another jolt when Ron summoned a phial of lube.

"George gave this to me; told me it would make wanking feel like I was buggering someone. He also said it helps you to go further without pain."

Harry couldn't speak; all he could do was stare at Ron's fingers as the lube coated them. Soon those fingers would be inside of him. Harry moaned.

"Lie on your back."

Nodding, Harry crawled to the top of the bed and did as he had been told. Lifting his legs to his chest, he frowned when Ron brought them back down.

"For now they are fine where they are."

As each inner-thigh was kissed repeatedly, Harry nodded, his eyes fluttering shut. They remained shut as he felt Ron's first slick finger enter him, but when he felt an added second finger, he decided to open them so he could see what Ron looked like, and when he smiled, blue eyes met his.

"Feel good, does it?"

"Uh huh. Feels real good." As Ron entered a third finger, Harry bucked off the bed and grimaced. "Buggerthathurt."

"Sorry."

Eventually the pain subsided and Harry smiled, perspiration falling into his eyes. "More." His request was ignored, however, and Ron continued to slowly prepare him. "Pleeeeease." Ron then took Harry's legs and pushed them towards his chest, and Harry opened them as wide as he could, momentarily wondering what he looked like to Ron. It wasn't the most comfortable position, and it seemed quite an obscene stance – to be sticking your arse in someone's face, but Ron looked happy about it.

"I want to rim you."

Again, all Harry could do was nod, and when he felt Ron's tongue enter him, he hissed. Okay, now he could say that he had experienced a feeling greater than what his wanking sessions had brought forth. Harry heard Ron slurping, and felt the saliva travel to his balls. Then his balls were in Ron's mouth, then Ron's tongue was again inside him, then, and then, and then when Harry didn't think he could take it anymore, he came with a violent bout of spasms, shooting his semen on his chest as that thick tongue continued fucking his hole.

When Harry was through the most violent part of his orgasm, he saw that Ron was still fucking him with his tongue, balancing himself with one hand while the other stroked his own cock. It was arousing and Harry felt his cock coming to life again. There had to be something in the lube because even for a hormonal young man like himself, it wasn't normal to begin hardening again so soon after orgasm.

"Come inside me, Ron." It was a simple request really, but then again, it wasn't. He wasn't asking any little question, was he? He watched Ron lift his head: his face red, his lips swollen, his head nodding. Ron then crawled up Harry and began kissing him almost violently, but it ended almost as quickly as it had begun, and Harry watched as Ron opened the lube again and coated himself liberally.

"Tell me if I hurt you."

"Okay."

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you really okay with being gay?"

No, not really, not yet, but he was getting there. "I will be."

Harry was turned over on his stomach a few seconds after Ron let his cock slip from Harry's mouth, and it wasn't long before Harry's arse was filled with Ron, the both of them grunting as they each spiraled towards climax again. This would be Harry's fourth time, and Ron's third. Just when Harry didn't think he could go another second, Ron pulled out of him, and then he felt Ron's mouth on him, his tongue where his cock had been seconds earlier. Ron plunged in and out, slurping all over his arse -- Harry could feel the saliva and come running in between his legs, much like last time. He tried bucking his hips, but found he couldn't move them. "Oh Fuck, Ron."

Harder thrusts were his answer, and then in the span of five seconds, the tongue was removed and the cock was reinserted. It only took two thrusts and Harry was spraying the duvet and wall in front of him. Feeling Ron shaking and grunting his own release, Harry closed his eyes, feeling truly tired for the first time in days.

"That was bloody brilliant, Harry."

Harry felt as Ron crawled behind him and as the broad body spooned itself to him. Scooting back a bit, Harry smiled, knowing Ron couldn't see him. His best friend had just made love to him. Closing his eyes, Harry felt fingers threading through his and he brought them to his lips and kissed them. "Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"I think we did okay."

"Yeah, well, I'd say what we did was more than okay. You are so much more than what I imagined."

Harry felt the cleaning charm Ron was performing, and sighed contentedly. "How so?"

"Umm well, you grow a lot down there when you are excited. I wasn't expecting that I guess."

"So you thought I was little and wasn't going to be that good, eh?"

"Prat. Of course not. It's not like I've ever been with anyone to compare you with, but well, Oliver is huge, and well, so are Fred and George. You did know that Fred and Oliver were together for a while, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did. I think that was when I realised I was having confusing feelings. So, I didn't disappoint you then?"

"No way could that cock disappoint anyone. I can't wait to feel it in me tomorrow night."

Harry grinned as he shut his eyes. "You're huge."

"Yeah, but you knew that from Quidditch."

"Um yeah, but I didn't know what it would be like to have that huge cock inside of me, now did I?"

"Hm, guess not. So was I good?"

"Yeah." Harry felt himself drifting off to sleep.

"Harry?"

Sighing and opening his eyes, Harry let out a small chuckle. "Bugger, Ron, can't a bloke get some sleep?"

"Sorry."

"What were you going to say?"

"Do you think you could be bisexual? Maybe you fancy blokes and girls."

"No. I'm gay."

The End


End file.
